Katherine Plumber
'''Katherine Pulitzer '''is a young journalist and musical-only character, who eventually grows extremely close to Jack Kelly, the leader of the strike. In the musical, she is the journalist who writes the article that got the Newsies in the paper. Early Life The musical doesn't reveal too much on Katherine's life, other than the fact that her father, Joseph Pulitzer offered her, in his own words, "a life of wealth and leisure, but instead, she chose to pursue a career." Role in the Movie Katherine first appears when Jack offers her a paper, and she declines with a snarky remark (Carrying the Banner). Later, she is watching Medda's show and is reviewing it for "The New York Sun," while Jack draws her (Never Planned On You). Katherine is obviously flattered when she sees the drawing. Later, when all of the Newsies are not wanting to go to Brooklyn, she comes out and asks why they are afraid of Brooklyn. They end up giving her the article. She jots down the story, (Watch What Happens). Later on, she reveals the front-page story to the Newsies and rejoices with them (King of New York). She, Davey, and Les all convince Jack to help with the strike again (Watch What Happens Reprise). After that, she is in her father's office when Jack Kelly bursts in. Pulitzer turns the chair she is sitting in around while Jack argues. But when she becomes a topic in their discussion, Pulitzer reveals that Katherine is sitting there and is his daughter. Katherine tries to explain that she isn't guilty, but is unsuccessful. When Jack turns to Pulitzer's side, Katherine goes to talk to Jack. They argue, about the strike and double-crossing, before Jack and Katherine are fist to fist. When Jack says, "Go ahead, give it your best shot!" Katherine leans in and kisses Jack. Jack thinks that she isn't going to end up with him, but they confess their love for each other (Something to Believe In). Katherine and Jack go into her father's basement and use the printing press with the help of a few of Katherine's friends to print an article Katherine wrote to promote the strike. When Jack goes to see Pulitzer, Medda grabs Katherine, along with the mayor, and the governor, Teddy Roosevelt. After the strike's success, when Jack says he is going to Santa Fe, Katherine proceeds to confirm their love by saying that he has another ace up his sleeve (Katherine). Katherine and Jack kiss once more, and the Newsies share two more dances with Katherine (and another kiss), before the bows. Relationships * Joseph Pulitzer (Father) * Jack Kelly (Love-Interest) * David Jacobs (Friend) * Les Jacobs (Friend) * (Rest of Newsies are her friends) Actresses Kara Lindsay originated the role before Liana Hunt finished up the Broadway run as Katherine. Stephanie Styles was the original tour Katherine, and Morgan Keene picked up the role. Kara Lindsay took on the role for the recording of the musical at the Pantages in February of 2017. Fandom Ships * Katherine-Jack ~ The origin of this ship is quite obvious, and canonical in the musical. This is also the only canonical shipping in the musical. There are many fanfictions and fanart that include this shipping. * Katherine-Darcy ~ TBW * Katherine-Sarah ~ Sarah was the love interest in the movie, while Katherine was the love interest in the musical, and are sometimes seen together in fanart. * Katherine-Crutchie ~ This would be considered a "crack ship" and is rarely used. Category:Newsies Broadway Category:Girls